


sweet darling

by orphan_account



Series: strawberries, chocolates, and cigarettes [7]
Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mattie can see right through her façade, transgirl!Mello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	sweet darling

The craving of a sweet chocolate bar was incomparable to the undying need for Mello’s beautiful black dress, which hung discreetly in her dusty wardrobe. By day, her face felt bare.. _I’ll try with the winged eyeliner again tonight,_ she would think to herself as she sat uncomfortably in her leather pants. The sun would set soon, and with it Mello’s job. A job which required endless hours of forced intimidation, cold sweats, and far too many guns. She reached in her pocket, to make sure her favorite tube of red lipstick had not been misplaced.

Matt, who never paid any mind to much of anything, was more than aware of Mello’s troublesome position. Sure, he spent most of his time in the digital world, but who could ignore her quiet humming as she loaded her pistol? He would occasionally look up to adjust his goggles only to notice Mello fixing her hair in the mirror. She would sweep her hair behind her ears, then giggle at the small burn marks on her neck from her curling iron. She would have to wear this jacket for the rest of the week to hide those marks.  
Matt had known Mello since he was child; they had laughed together, cried together, and shared a bed together all in the name of pure and healthy friendship. Behind the tough and stoic expression that Mello wore around others, she was almost opposite behind closed doors. She felt every emotion as if they were the ground beneath her feet. Some nights she would cry silently in her bed, painting the still air with soft whimpers of heartache. 

This wasn’t the life for Mello, or at least the life that she wanted. She didn’t want to scare people, she didn’t want to live at the edge of her seat, and she didn’t want to hide herself anymore. All of this was a ploy, a cunning arrangement which would push her further ahead of Near, her rival. But she never would have thought it would be so tedious. Every day she had to prove herself as a dominate figure, giving orders to other men who would more than likely think less of her if they knew her secret.  
It was nights like these that she craved his touch. Mello longed for the feeling of Matt’s warm embrace, lulling away her tears. And it was night’s like these that broke Matt’s heart. Hearing his best friend cry from all the stresses that came with her daily life. All he wanted was to hold her, he wanted to brush his thumb across her soft face to wipe away the remnants of her anxiety.  
“Mels,”  
Matt’s voice was a break in the heavy silence. Mello’s eyes shot open at the sound of her friend.  
“Mattie, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you-”  
“Come here, Mels.”  
She sniffled a few times before slowly making her way to Matt’s bed. After adjusting herself under the covers, she fell asleep almost immediately. 

Nights like this were normal, Matt knew everything. He saw through the tough-guy façade; Mello was like a window and he could see everything.  
He even knew about the black dress that she tried to keep hidden, and the tube of red lipstick that was in her pocket, and the small bag of makeup underneath her pillow.  
But Mello was terrified. She loved her Mattie, _but what would he say if he knew the real her?_ A thought that busied her mind as she danced around her bedroom in her dress. Her eyes were closed as she hugged herself, twirling on her toes to the soft music.  
_“When I was a little bit younger_  
The strain I was under could make me cry  
Now I’m a little but older, a little bit bolder  
But never so shy”  
Matt had finished up his duties for the day and decided to return to his bedroom to see what Mello was up to. As he turned the corner, he heard a familiar tune. It was rather muffled, but it was similar to the notes that Mello would hum at work from time to time.  
Mello continued dancing around, and paused briefly to gaze at her reflection in her tiny compact mirror. Her lips were bright red, a slight blush kissed her cheeks, and alas she perfected the art of winged liner; which brought out the delicate blue hue in her shimmering eyes. Mello smiled as she closed her eyes once again, swaying to the music.  
_“When things were a little bit clearer,_  
When we got nearer I shrugged from your touch  
Now that I know what I want, see  
I think that it haunts me,  
I want you too much”  
Matt followed the melody to his bedroom. He knitted his eyebrows slightly in curiosity, wondering if it were Mello on the other side. Pressing his ear to the door, Mello’s soft voice could be heard whispering lyrics.  
As he opened the door, he stared at the image before him. His beautiful Mello, twirling around their bedroom.  
_“Sweet darlin’, come hold me  
Just a little bit longer now”_

Mello did one last turn before she heard the door open. The sight of Matt standing there made her heart stand still. Her arms dropped, and her lips began to quiver in panic.  
“….”  
_Is Mattie smiling..?_  
Matt began walking towards Mello, he grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his neck.  
“You look beautiful, Mels.”  
She couldn’t find her words, but the tears that streamed down her face spoke for her. Her mouth hung open in awe as he wrapped his own arms around her waist and slowly began rocking side to side to the music.  
_“Sweet darlin’, come hold me_  
Just a little bit longer now”  
“Matt…”  
Before she could finish, he spun her around. The frills of her dress splayed out; she looked like a flower, blooming with a rosy aura.  
_“Sweet darlin’, come hold me_  
Just a little bit longer now”  
Returning to their dancing, Matt held her close. The soft acoustics of Matt’s pulse could be heard as she cradled her head between his neck and shoulders. Her warm tears stained his shirt, but Matt didn’t get the impression that she was sad; for he could feel her cheeks rising against him in the form of a smile.  
“I love you, Mello.”  
_“Sweet darlin’, come hold me_  
Just a little bit longer now”  
Mello looked at him, unable to contain the happiness that manifested her.  
“I love you too, Mattie.”  
He held her tighter, and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

The two danced together for what felt like hours, drowning in the sound of words left unsaid.  
_I’ve always accepted you for who you were, Mello. With me by your side, there is nothing to be afraid of. Don’t hold back your temptation to wear your dress, for your happiness is all that really matters._


End file.
